Secret Goddess: Unleashed
by viridianaln9
Summary: Jakeline is alive and she knows who she is. Now she must tackle some of the difficult changes of her life, family, love and Trouble. Sequel to Secret Goddess.
1. Along Came A Spider

**Secret Goddess: Unleashed **

Summary: **Jakeline is alive and she knows who she is. Now she must tackle some of the difficult changes of her life, family, love and Trouble. Sequel to Secret Goddess.**

Notes: **Welcome! Hey guys so this is the sequel to Secret Goddess. I hope you guys liked it as the first one. So this is a year after the wedding. To the new readers, I will try not to reference the first story much but if I do, I will write on the bottom, what chapter it is so you guys can read it and not get exactly lost.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own the Norse Mythos or any of the other Pantheons I bring in. I only own the OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Secret Goddess: Unleashed. **

**One: Along Came A Spider **

It had been a year since the weddings and everything in the Tower seemed to be going alright. They had been talked about children, but none of them were in a hurry to have them. Aster and Jakeline didn't want to be disappointed and they had the believers so children were not exactly big on their list.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Tony you can't be working this hard." Steve said.

"I just spent a few hours here…"

"Try two complete days." Steve told him. "I know you want to make your suits and I understand the reason, but Tony you need to rest."

"Or, what?" Tony asked with a raise brow.

"You do realize Sandy has been tapping our window and is ready to hit you with dream-sand to knock you out for an entire week." Steve told him.

"He wouldn't, he is too nice." Tony told him with a pout.

"You do realize that the boogeyman was terrified of him." Steve said.

"Fine, I'll go sleep, you're playing dirty you know." Tony said as he moved closer and Steve gave him a kiss.

"I learn from you." Steve told him and Tony pouted.

"You are getting to good at this." he told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Steve was making dinner because it was his turn and he really had nothing to do at the moment actually.

"Hey, Sandy wanted me to thank you." Jakeline said walking inside the kitchen. "He was getting ready with his most intense sand to knock out Tony for a week."

"I told him that was going to happen." Steve told her.

"He isn't lying either, he did it to me a few decades ago, it was horrible." Jakeline said. "Good thing it was Summer so I didn't have to worry about spreading Winter so much."

"Really."

"Yeah, but I was rather stubborn." Jakeline told him. "He did the same thing to Aster, North and Tooth."

"I think that's interesting." Steve said. "Where is everyone?"

"From, what I know Natasha and Bruce are together somewhere, Clint is out with Phil, Thor and Loki had to go to Asgard."

"Jane and Darcy?"

"They're in the labs and before you ask Aster is in the Warren needs to plant new things for this year eggs."

"Oh, he must be excited, since Sophie and Jaime asked to help him paint the eggs." Steve told her.

"Yes, he is." Jakeline told him. Steve looked at Jakeline and there was something he had been wondering for a very long time.

"Jakeline, may I ask something?" he said.

"Sure Steve?" she told him.

"Have you and Aster thought of having children of your own or you can't." Steve asked.

"We've tried a few times, we were not successful." She told him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He told her.

"Don't worry about it, I mean I have the believers, my Sprites which really sometimes act as my kids, if we end up having children it will be a surprise for both of us." She told him.

"I see." Steve said.

"Why do you ask are you and Tony looking to having children?" Jakeline asked.

"No….of course not." Steve told her. Jakeline smiled, she knew Steve wanted a family with the person he loved.

"Well if you did I think both of you would make great parents." Jakeline said with a smile and left Steve standing there.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_A Week Later _

The call came out of nowhere.

'_Avengers Assemble!'_ Steve screamed through Jarvis.

That got all of the team out and ready for the work.

"Alright, what is wrong this time?" Clint asked.

"Terrorist outside and they have destroyed one of the banks." Steve said.

"Where are Jakeline and Aster?" Bruce asked.

"They had a meeting with the Guardians." Loki told them.

"Let's go." Steve said.

#

The Avengers where shocked at what they were seeing. There was so much destruction and the small ground that had been assembled to fight them didn't prove much of a fight. It was getting people out of buildings that caused the problem.

"Alright, look for people in the buildings." Steve ordered.

The teams was helping the people get out of buildings, Loki was rebuilding some of the more fracture buildings so they could get to the people inside.

Steve and Tony are taking care of a burning building when Steve hears a cry.

"Iron Man someone is in there!" Steve said and runs inside.

"Shit, Cap." Iron Man says because the building is unstable and it will collapse. He goes inside and looks for life forms. He finds the figure and he looks stunt at seeing Cap running with a bulge in a blanket. Iron Man grabs him and flies them out of there as the building collapses on them.

Outside Tony looks at Steve, who is holding the bulge close.

"Steve, what or who are holding?" Tony asks.

"It's a little kid, he was under an older woman I think it was his mom." Steve says holding the little child close. Iron Man looks at the kid and begins to check him over with Jarvis.

"He isn't harm." He says and that is weird to him. The little boy with brown hair and blue eyes looks at both of them confuse.

They feel a cool breeze and the fire next to them was stopped with ice falling out of nowhere. Steve cuddles the toddler on his blanket and holds him close.

#

"Alright, what are you guys doing holding the kid?" Clint asks.

"We found him in one of the buildings." Steve tells him.

"Oh."

"Is he alright?" Natasha asks.

"Yeah." Steve says bouncing the toddler who seems to have gotten shy as the other Avengers got closer.

"I think, we should find out who the kid belongs to give it to his parents." Clint told them.

"Actually I don't think that will be possible." Steve tells them. "He was under a woman and she was already dead when I got inside the building."

The rest didn't say anything, they felt terrible for the kid, and he was an orphan.

"I guess we can give him to the social worker." Natasha said. Steve moved to the social worker that was there dealing with other families. She moved toward them with the intention of getting the kid. He seems to bury his face in Steve's shoulder.

"Whoa, there little buddy they're going to find out if you have more family." Steve tells him.

"Hello, here I can…." The social worker stopped as she was suddenly covered in something, so she screamed. Steve and Tony looked at the webbing and where it had come from; they both turned to the toddler who seems to have tears in his eyes and began to cry.

"Don't cry, she's alright." Steve soothed him.

"That was actual web." Tony tells him. The social worker is working really hard not to look angry.

"Look we'll take him with us." Steve says and looks at Tony. Who looks at him with this hopeful look that he know he won't be able to disagree.

"Yeah, yeah we'll do." Tony says.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Jakeline and Aster arrive at the time they do and they both look at Steve.

"Ya got an ankle bitter?" he asks.

"We found him in the fire you sent I think it was your Sprites to put out." Steve tells them.

"What's his name?" Jakeline asks.

"We don't know." Steve says.

"He webbed the social security worker." Tony says and both Aster and Jakeline look at each other. Jakeline makes a snowflake that flows and hits him on the nose that makes him laugh.

"Well I think you should get him to bed, he must be tired." Jakeline says.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The next day they find out that the toddlers name is Peter Parker, that he got his abilities from a bite. That he has no family. They all know that they would have to find a family for him, but for now Steve and Tony are taking to parenting.

As the weeks went by Jakeline is the one who notices that Tony is the one who is more worried he seemed scared. So when she knows Steve went out with Peter, Clint and Darcy. The other Avengers busy, she goes to Tony's lab.

"Hey Tony." She told him.

"Jack, what's wrong is Steve back with Peter?" Tony asked and she could see the panic there.

"No, I need to ask you something." She told him.

"What?"

"I know Steve asked you to adopt Peter with him." Jakeline said.

"Yeah, can you believe that?" Tony said. "I can see him as a Dad, but me?"

"You are going to be a good parent to Peter." Jakeline told him.

"Jack, I didn't have a great childhood I mean…"

"I know you didn't." she said. "Tony, you are not Howard and Peter loves you already…."

"How do you know?" Tony looked at Jakeline who was moving her hands and something appeared.

"I know you won't tell Peter his things are pointless." She said and Tony saw the robot he had created, when he was young.

"Ho…how?" Tony asked. Then he remembered his Father had fallen off in ice.

"I saved it." she told him.

"You dropped him, I think he broke his ankle." He told her.

"Well I can't say I regret that, he kept saying things about Steve that weren't true and he was treating you badly." Jakeline said. "What I'm trying to say is that I don't think you would be a bad parent, you know what not to do and Steve is right there to help you."

"I…"

"I'll leave that with you." Jakeline says with a smile. Tony looks at the robot in his hands and he couldn't help the smile that comes to his mind.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. So this would be linked to Chapter 52 of Secret Goddess(if you want to read)Don't forget to review.**


	2. Good News

**Secret Goddess: Unleashed **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the first chapter.** **I want to thank **_**Delta99er5**_** for the review. So this is an important chapter, you guys will know the reason.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own the Norse Mythos or any of the other Pantheons I bring in. I only own the OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Secret Goddess: Unleashed **

**Two: Good News **

"What?" Jakeline asked Bruce, who was looking at her. He had cornered her in the living room and Jakeline saw that he seemed to be nervous.

"You won't be able in the team, with us." Bruce said.

"Why?" Jakeline was confused.

"When you got hurt and I checked your blood, let's just say I found something." Bruce said and passed the paper to her. Jakeline took the paper and when she read what was inside, her eyes went wide.

"Oh…Jakeline." Bruce said when he saw that she got really pale more than her normal. "Are you alright?"

"Are you certain?" she asked.

"Yes, do you want me to make a second test?" he asked, he wondered why she wasn't excited.

"Yes, please." She told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

When the test was done, Bruce looked at Jakeline. Jakeline was trying to get it to come to her. She felt so many emotions at the moment. Bruce kept looking at her.

"Jack?" he asks.

"Can you not tell anyone about this?" she asks. Bruce looks at her surprised. Jakeline looked at his face, she could see his shock.

"I…I don't know, how to feel at the moment and I need to talk to Aster first." She told him.

"Oh, but you need to get prenatal vitamins and your diet has to change." Bruce told her. Jakeline nodded, but she felt the fear coming to her.

"Alright, I'll take them." She whispered. "How long?"

"Seven weeks?" he told her.

"Thank-you." As she left Bruce wondered, what the problem was, he would think by the way he saw her with Peter that she would be excited to have one of her own.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_One Week Later _

Jakeline was in the Warren and she seemed to be walking up and down the place. The Egg Golems were looking at her, not only that but the eggs seemed to walk away. She felt horrible for not telling Bunny yet, Bruce kept looking at her trying to see, when she was going to tell everyone. But old fears began to creep in. she had been pregnant before a couple time and each time it was a failure.

"Jakeline?" Aster had come into the Warren after asking Bruce where she was. She seemed to be more nervous and going out a bit more which worried him.

"Aster." She told him and bit her lip. She moved up to him and grabbed his hand, she put his hand on her stomach and Aster's eyes went wide, he could feel the life inside.

"You're pregnant?" he asked.

"Yes." She told him.

"How long have you known?" he asked her.

"Bruce told me a week ago." She said.

"You were worried." He told her. He wasn't mad that she hadn't told him yet. He knew the reason.

"Yes, Aster we've been through this before." She said hugging tightly.

"I know, ya ready to go through this?" he asked her.

"Yes, but what if…"

"No, Jakeline have hope." Aster said. He had that fear too, since they both knew that they had tried to have children before.

"I know, but Aster this we weren't working for children now." She told him.

"We hav' ta tell everyone." Aster said.

"Let's wait a month." She told him.

"Alright" Aster told her. They both knew that the last pregnancies didn't last through the first trimester.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_A Month Later _

The Guardians were going to have a meeting and that was going to be surprising for them.

"Sector 16, to Moscow." Tooth said.

"Jack, Bunny good to see you." North said as Jack and Bunny came up.

"Hey, so all of us are here." Jakeline said.

"Da." North said.

"So we have some news." Bunny said.

"Really?" Tooth said.

"Vat is it?" North asked. Sandy looked at both of them and smiled waiting, he had an idea since their dreams had changed and if he saw children of their own the dreams he wouldn't say anything.

"Well, I'm pregnant." She told them. The three Guardians looked at them before North hugged both kissing their cheeks.

"Yes!" Tooth said and looks at Jakeline.

"How long have you known?" Sandy asked

"Three months." Jakeline answered.

"So long and you didn't tell us?" Tooth asked her.

"I didn't know." Jakeline said. "I found out because of an accident."

"Oh." North said.

"You are going to tell us when it come finally?" Tooth said.

"Of course." Aster said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The Avengers were in the living room watching movies, when Jakeline and Aster returned. The one that noticed them was Peter.

"Jak, Bu." Peter said running to her.

"Jakeline, come watch movies." Tony said.

"Yeah, guys we have some news." Jakeline said carrying Peter.

"Really, what's the news is the thing you and Bruce being hiding?" Tony asked.

"Yes." Aster told them.

"Plus, Bruce wanted to say, I was the one to ask the patient Doctor confidentiality." Jakeline said and that got everyone's attention.

"Are you ill?" Loki asked.

"No." Jakeline told him. Loki looked at her.

"Then, what happened?" Clint asked.

"Jakeline you should tell us if you were feeling ill?" Steve told her.

"Is this the reason you haven't been fighting with us?" Natasha asked.

"You're not going to…." Tony didn't even finish that sentence.

"Will ya stop." Aster said.

"Alright, well I'm just going to say it because you guys are getting really paranoid." Jakeline told them. "I am pregnant."

There was absolute silence everyone looking at her.

"Wat at." Peter asked her.

"It means I'm going to have a baby." She answered. That seemed to prompt a reaction and Thor barrel through and hugged both of them.

"A child my sister, I am to be an Uncle." Thor boomed out.

"How far are you?" Loki asked.

"Three months." Aster replied. Loki nodded he knew the reason he waited since Jakeline had told him of few tries this had happened and why they would wait.

"Congrats, sis." Darcy said hugging her.

"So, that's why you were getting…I didn't mention anything because you know woman and their looks." Tony joked with her.

"Congrats." Clint said and carried her.

"I'm very happy for you." Steve told her.

"Thank-you." She said.

"Hey, Peter will have little friends to grow up with." Darcy told her.

_'Hopefully.'_ It was the thing that went through both their minds.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter don't forget to review.**


	3. Pregnancy Pt1

**Secret Goddess: Unleashed **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank shaneEgirlo**_**, Zejo and FlockPack **_**for the reviews. This would be months 4-6.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own the Norse Mythos or any of the other Pantheons I bring in. I only own the OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Secret Goddess: Unleashed **

**Three: Pregnancy Pt. 1**

Jakeline had been feeling the effects of the pregnancy. She had the morning sickness which she had to hide for the first trimester which had been harsh. Now that everyone knew she could show the fact that she was feeling it. Most of the tower had turned into Super-Mother Hens in the world.

As she was dressing up for her day, Jakeline looked at herself in the mirror, she was able to see the belly it looked larger for being four months but it didn't matter, she didn't have to remember she was holding a Half-God/Half-Pooka in her.

"Miss Jakeline, Dr. Banner wished to remind you not to miss breakfast and that everyone is waiting."

"I'm going, Jarvis." She told him.

#

When she arrived in the kitchen, there was already a plate and other things there.

"Hey, eat your breakfast." Darcy said.

"Really, guys I am taking care of myself you know." She said to them.

"We know." Jane told her.

"But you are officially the first pregnant woman we have seen in the tower." Clint told her.

"Aunt Ja." Peter told her.

"Hello, Pete." She said and he climbs up and sat on the counter because he had been told not to be carried by his Aunt Jakeline because she might get hurt.

"Baby." He told her pointing to her belly.

"Yes, baby." She told him.

#

Later the Jakeline and Aster were both in Dr. Banner's study since they were getting the check-up. Her mother had told her that she could send some of Asgard's physicians but Jakeline trusted Dr. Banner with the help in this particular thing.

"Alright, now the ultra-sound." Bruce said. He raised Jakeline's shirt and he put the gel on her belly. Aster was holding her hand tightly and smiled at her.

"Both of you ready." he told her.

"Yeah, mate." Aster said, he had been sensing something, and he was pretty sure he was right but he wanted to know first from Dr. Banner before celebrating. When they looked at the screen Banner was in shock. He had taken their wishes and he didn't do an ultra-sound on the first three months just to be sure, he blocked only screen just so he could check the heart-beat. He looked at Aster who couldn't help but smile and he wonder if he knew.

"Are those…" Jakeline couldn't finish it.

"Congratulations." Bruce said.

"Aye knew it." Aster said.

"You knew we were having twins?" Jakeline asked.

"I had an idea." Aster told her. "You had an extra energy on you."

"Oh." Jakeline said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The fifth month was as equally complicated than the fourth one, with everyone knowing that she was having twins, some jokes were made. Now thought she needed to go to Asgard to see her mother and she could see that everyone was reluctant to let her go.

"You're going to be careful right." They asked her.

"Yes, I must talk to my mother." She told them.

"Does Aster know you're going?" they asked.

"Yes, guys I am just going to be gone for a few hours." She told them.

"Alright."

"Heimdallr, open the Bifrost." she said. When she was envelope by the light, she landed on the Bifrost rather calmly with the help of the Wind.

"Princess Jakeline is good to see you are well."

"Thanks, Heimdallr."

"I believe congratulations are in order." He told her.

"Thank-you, now I must be going." she told him and left.

#

In the Throne Room, Odin looked at his daughter, who came inside.

"Father." she said.

"Jakeline, you are glowing." Odin told her.

"Thank-you, I am looking for Mother." She told him.

"She is in her quarters." He told her. "I heard from Heimdallr but I have two grandchildren to come."

"I would believe it was Munin, who told you." She said with a smile.

"Jakeline!" she turned around just to be wrapped around someone's arms. She looked up to see her Mother.

"Hello, Mother." She told her.

"You looked beautiful." Frigga informed her.

"Thanks."

"Now come we must go." Frigga said and pulled her outside. Jakeline was not able to say goodbye to her Father as she was pulled.

#

"You look incredibly beautiful, dear." Frigga said.

"You are complimenting me a lot." She told her Mother.

"Well you are bringing me grandchildren." Frigga told her. "I've waited a long time for this."

"Well…" Jakeline said.

"No…no." Frigga told her. "I understand, what you've been through dear, you cannot keep worrying about that."

"Alright." Jakeline told her.

#

Jakeline arrived to Avengers Tower, with two golden cribs with her.

"Is that actual gold?" Clint asked.

"Yeah, my mother gave them to me."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Bruce was getting ready.

"You seem incredibly excited." Natasha told him.

"I know, it's just I really shouldn't be." He told her.

"No, no it's alright." Natasha told him. "It's good to see you like this with it, since I know that it is Jakeline."

"Well we are going to be check; what the sex the babies are today." Bruce told her.

"I know everyone is waiting for that." Natasha told him.

"For the room, I am not surprise." Bruce said.

"Well from what I know those kids and Peter are going to be spoil if both Steve, Tony, Jakeline and Aster allow it." Natasha said.

#

Jakeline was getting ready, Aster there with her.

"Ya ready?" he asked.

"Uh-huh." She told him. She was excited since it was the man she loved and they had made it to the six month. Aster could feel the hope feeling his wife.

"So both of you ready to know the sex of the babies?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah."

"I apologize but Master Tony is asking what the sexes of the children are?" Jarvis asked and he seemed embarrass, it caused Jakeline, Aster and Bruce to laugh.

"Tell him, he will find out after we find out." Jakeline said.

Bruce put the gel in her belly and put the machine as they looked at the screen. He was checking to see if everything was alright, which thankfully Jakeline and Aster had told him what to expect since the children were Half-God/Half-Pooka.

"Alright everything seems in order." Bruce told them.

"Come on mate, we all want to know." Aster said. Jakeline was just looking at the screen. Bruce was looking and they saw the first one.

"That one looks like a girl." Bruce told them.

"Oh, Aster a little girl." Jakeline said grabbing her husband's hand. Upstairs they were cheering.

"Alright…oh wow a little boy, you're having fraternal twins." Bruce told them.

"A boy too." Aster said and he smiled brightly at his wife giving her a kiss.

"They seem very healthy." Bruce told them.

"I apologize again, but Master Tony wishes to know what color you will paint the nursery since you are having a boy and girl." Jarvis asked.

"I'll tell him later." Aster said.

**$LINE BREEAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	4. Pregnancy Pt2

**Secret Goddess: Unleashed**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**shaneEgirlo, REBD**_** for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own the Norse Mythos or any of the other Pantheons I bring in. I only own the OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Secret Goddess: Unleashed **

**Four: Pregnancy Pt.2 **

_Seventh Month_

Jakeline was beginning to feel the weight of the kids. She was beginning to waggle more as she walked and she couldn't use the wind as much since she was really holed up in the Tower.

"I'm bored." Jakeline told Darcy.

"Why?" Darcy asked her.

"I'm just, used to being outside and spreading the snow, now I have to get used to the Sprites doing that." Jakeline told her.

"Oh, I understand." Darcy said. "Do you want to go outside let the wind near you?"

"You are the best Darcy." Jakeline said with a smile.

They both walked to the balcony outside and Jakeline was just standing and the Wind was playing with her hair and moving around both of them.

"I missed you too Wind." Jakeline said. The Wind picked her up gently before putting her down.

"Are you…"

"I'm fine Darcy, the Wind wouldn't drop me." she said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Eight Month _

"Steve, you cannot do this to me." Jakeline groaned out. Steve had taken her to the part with him and Peter who was happy in the swings. But the walking was killing her. Now two hours later they had to return and Jakeline was putting a protest.

"It's just a small walk." Steve said.

"I have two growing beings on my stomach that dance on my bladder any time they can." Jakeline moan silently.

"It only a short walk." Steve told her with amuse eyes.

"This isn't funny Steve." Jakeline told him.

"I know, now come on and will get your favorite desert later."

"You can't bribe me." Jakeline told him.

"Aunt Jackie, ice-cream." Peter told her with huge eyes.

"That is not fair." Jakeline told Steve. "Fine, let's go."

"Good job, Peter." Steve said.

"If you fall down to the ground during the Winter Season, don't complain Steve." Jakeline warned him.

#

When they arrived to the Tower Jakeline was ready to drop. When they opened the elevator door, Jakeline's jaw dropped.

"Congratulations!" they said to her. The entire living area had been decorated with balloons of two different colors.

"Oh." Jakeline said. "Oh, this…this is really nice." She said whipping the tears that came out.

"Don't cry love." Aster said walking to her.

"You guys were planning this." she told them.

"Well we couldn't plan one for Steve and Tony; we thought we would get it right this time." Clint tells her.

"Thank-you." Jakeline said.

#

The party was great and many of the Avengers were surprised when the ground opened up and the ones that came out were Hades and Persephone, to give Jakeline some gifts. They weren't the only ones to come and that shocked them, but that wasn't the only reason, they had found out about the other child (Spirits like to gossip) in the Tower and Peter was receiving gifts as well.

"You didn't have too." Steve told Persephone politely.

"Nonsense, Jakeline is a close friend of yours and your child is a nephew to her." Persephone told him. "She is very close to us."

"Thank-you." Steve said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Ninth Month _

"You are ready to pop." Maria Hill told Jakeline as she walked in the Helicarrier, it was something normal for her to do, when she was not pregnant.

"Yeah, I a few days." she told her.

"What are you doing here, then?" Hill asked.

"Fury is giving me some notes for the Guardians." Jakeline said.

#

"Is that all?" Jakeline asked Fury, who was giving paperwork for North to check, if there were other people they needed to worry about.

"Well….are you alright?" Fury asked looking as Jakeline grabbed her stomach and began to breathe a little harder.

"Yes, they are just Braxton-Hicks; I've been having them for the last few days." Jakeline told him. "Now can I go?"

"Yes." He said and went to help her up. That was when Jakeline gripped his hand a little bit tighter. "Jakel…"

"Fury, I need to get to the Tower now." Jakeline said.

"You are not…" Fury didn't finish as Jakeline pulled a ball out of her pocket and she whispered.

"Bruce's lab." And smashed the globe on the floor.

#

Bruce was checking on new things when the portal opened up. He thought it would be North, but that would surprise him, it shocked him to see Fury holding onto Jakeline and she seemed to be breathing hard.

"Bruce it's time." She said and tapped her staff on the ground to call Aster. "Thanks Fury, you can go back."

"Alright." Fury said and left, Bruce moved to her side when the water broke.

"We need to move."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	5. Welcome Babies

**Secret Goddess: Unleashed **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_** and shaneEgirlo **_**for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own the Norse Mythos or any of the other Pantheons I bring in. I only own the OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREA, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Secret Goddess: Unleashed**

**Six: Welcome Babies**

"We need to move." Bruce told her.

They both moved to the elevator and went to the infirmary.

"Breathe, Jakeline." Bruce told her. The ground opened up and Aster was already holding his wife. Bruce went to get everything ready. Jakeline changed her outfit into a blue dress, as Aster helped her in the bed. Bruce began to fix her to see if she was fine.

"Augh…" Jakeline groaned out.

"Breathe." Aster says.

"Don't tell me, I know." Jakeline said, she was squeezing hid hand a bit. "Oh for the love of…."

"The contractions are coming very fast." Bruce tells them.

#

Jarvis had sent the message throughout the team the moment Jakeline went into labor. If the clouds changed as well it surprised them.

"Mother and Father are coming." Loki told Thor.

"What, we're going to have the King and Queen of Asgard here?" Clint said.

"Well they will want to see their grandchildren." Darcy said.

"I hope you two realize that with Jakeline having children, you too will be asked about it." Coulson said with a smirk that had Natasha giving a soft smile at that.

The two people arrived. Odin and Frigga were both standing there in all of their glory.

"Have they arrived?" Odin asked.

"No." Frigga told him. "Hello."

"Mother!" Loki said with a smile.

"Is she with the healer?" Frigga asked

"Yes, she is still getting contractions." Darcy told her.

#

"Okay here comes another contraction." Bruce told her.

"Oh for…" Jakeline said and she bended the steel on the side of her bed. "Damn it, we are so...waiting until the twins are older before we think about having other children."

"Of course, love." Aster said with a smirk. The door opened and Rag came inside.

"Dr. Banner I came to help." She told him.

"Of course, Miss." He told her, he was rather thankful since he would have to get the twins to clean them up.

"Okay, Jakeline are you ready?" Bruce asked her.

"Yeah…." Jakeline said.

"Okay, well I tell you push." Bruce said. "Alright…push."

Jakeline pushed and began to breathe…

"Breathe." Aster told her.

"Push." Bruce said.

Jakeline pushed again and again….when she heard the cries she calmed down and breathe in.

"Congratulations you have a son…do you want to cut the cord Aster." Bruce asked.

"Yes." Aster said and cut the cord, Bruce gave the baby to Rag so she could clean him up. Jakeline breathe in and she felt the next hit.

"Is he…is he okay?" Jakeline asked.

"Yes, love." Aster answered her.

"Can I see him?"

"He's right here." Rag said and gave him to Jakeline. She looked down and he looked beautiful, with white blond hair and tanned skin.

"What will you name him?" Bruce asked.

"Carter Michael Bunnymund."Aster said and Jakeline smiled. It had been a fight but they settle on the name for the boy.

"Hello Carter." Jakeline whispered, she was about to say something else, but she immediately gave Carter back to Aster as the next wave hit.

"Breathe." Bruce told her.

#

"Excuse me, Dr. Banner wishes for me to inform you that the first twin has been born." Jarvis said.

"Who is the first born?" Odin asked.

"It was the boy." Jarvis said. Odin smiled brightly.

"Oh, is he healthy?" Frigga asked.

"Yes."

"Have they named him yet?" Steve asked.

"Yes, Carter Michael Bunnymund." Jarvis replied.

#

"Alright ready to push Jakeline." Bruce said.

Jakeline began to push and pushed until the second child was born and she could hear the cries.

"Your little girl." Bruce said, Aster cut the cord again and Rag began to clean her up before wrapping her in a soft blue blanket, while Carter was in a dark green one. Jakeline was holding her daughter and she smiled.

"Wow." She said, the little girl had white hair and light skin like her.

"Joy Pippa Bunnymund." Aster told Bruce and Jakeline smiled.

"Thank you." Jakeline whispered.

"Jakeline we need to clean you up before everyone gets in to see you." Rag said.

#

"The female twin has been born." Jarvis announced.

"Her name?" Loki asked.

"Joy Pippa Bunnymund." Jarvis replied.

#

Jakeline was fixed up and the doors opened to see everyone coming inside. Jakeline was surprised when she saw her parents.

"Mother, Father." she said.

"Dear Jakeline." Frigga said and came over to Jakeline and kissed her forehead.

"Congratulations." They told her. Aster was bringing in the twins.

"Are those the twins?" Frigga said and Aster gave the twins the boy to Odin and the girl to Frigga.

"Oh she is beautiful." Frigga said. Odin was holding Carter they both saw the twins make a flower with snow on it.

"They are showing your abilities young." Odin said.

"That early?" Bruce said.

"Not at all, Thor, Loki and Jakeline both showed off their abilities as newborns as well." Odin told them. Odin moved and gave Carter to Jakeline and Frigga gave Joy to Aster as well. The others moved, Aster grabbed Joy closely before he moved to Thor so he could carry her. Loki moved over to Jakeline and she gave him Carter.

"Oh my gosh, they are so adorable." Darcy told Jakeline. Everyone seemed to hold the babies who hadn't opened their eyes yet. It wasn't until Bruce made the decision.

"I think it is time for Jakeline and the twins to rest." Bruce told everyone.

They gave them back the twins and as Aster and Jakeline held them as everyone moved out of the room.

"Rest." Bruce told her. He left and both Aster and Jakeline were both surprised the twins moved and they opened their eyes and both of them gasped a bit. their eyes had two different colors Joy had the predominant green of her father's but near the pupil it flared an ice blue of her mom like a blue flower in blooming. Carter on the other hand had the ice-blue and the green looking like an island.

"It's our eyes." Jakeline told him.

"It's interesting." Aster told her. "They look beautiful."

"I know."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
